Days Gone By
by kelseycurtis
Summary: Roxy (My OC) finds Rick and the group in Atlanta. Tension rises as Roxy struggles to trust new people after being alone for so long. Set during season 1.


Prologue

I grabbed a can of beans and shoved it in my backpack. I was getting low on food supplies again. I needed a bigger bag or maybe someone to carry all my shit. Even though I liked working alone. It was much better than having to rely on people you couldn't trust or having to baby-sit them if they couldn't deal with walkers. It was just me on my own and that's how it was going to stay. Yeah it got lonely but I couldn't trust anybody. Most people were dead and anyone I came across was a stranger. Why should I trust a stranger? I left the abandoned store and took a quick look around. There were only a few walkers thank god. I could handle a few. I looked down at the end of the road to find a large horde of walkers, feasting on something. Shit! Well at least the were distracted so I could probably slip by unnoticed. I needed to get out of the city but it would take too long on foot and I wouldn't have enough supplies for the journey. I didn't know how to hot wire and most of them were destroyed anyway so there wasn't any point. I suppose I could find a group of survivors and hitch a ride. I quickly ran to the other side of the street, my back to the wall. I turned down an ally and froze. There was a horde of walkers and they had spotted me. Shit!

Chapter 1

I found myself running again. Running from another horde of walkers. I gritted my teeth, angry with myself for getting in to another fucking mess. I turned down an ally and began to climb the ladder, escaping from the walkers. I continued to climb the ladder until I got on to the roof, to find a group of people arguing. Great. I stood by the side, waiting for them to finish. A tall, large man was suddenly cuffed to a pole by a cop. Oh no. Cops were not good. The cop turned to me as well as the rest of the group.

"And who might you be?" The cop asked.

"Nobody important. I'm just passing. Looks like you guys could do with some help though."

"Well if you've got any great ideas we'd be happy to hear them."

"You need to get off this roof right? Well you need some sort of distraction for them, much like that horse you had down there officer friendly, shame about your bag of guns though I could have used those. I think we all could have, I mean you have one shotgun and a few pistols between you that isn't gonna get you very far especially not with that group down at the main entrance, which you really should have sealed off by now it would buy you more time and time is something that is very precious right now."

"You talk as if you're in charge," a blonde, middle aged, fairly pretty woman said.

"Well if you wanna live then I guess I should be in charge unless officer friendly is gonna be joint team leader."

"We don't even know you, for all we know you could kill us and take all our weapons."

"I'm one girl on my own, do you really think I'd get very far if I tried to kill even one of you, well except for redneck down there."

"Fuck you!" The redneck said.

"Look whoever you are just stay quiet whilst we think of a way out," the cop sighed.

"So you don't want my help? Fine I'll just leave you guys to die out here."

I turned to leave only a felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. I whirled around whacking whoever had touched me. It was the Asian guy.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I growled.

"Sorry I just…you could die down there I mean your all on your own. Why don't you stay with us?"

"I'm not exactly welcome by the looks of things and I'm better off on my own anyway, I'll only get you all killed."

"Come on we're not that bad, you're not too bad yourself a little bitchy but I'm looking past that."

"What's your name?"

"Glen."

"Nice to meet you Glen. I'm Roxy."

"So you gonna stay with us and have a better chance of survival or go of on your own and get killed?"

"I've done pretty good on my own so far."

"Please Roxy."

"Why do you care? You don't know me."

"True but you shouldn't be on your own out there. Nobody should. I couldn't forgive myself to turn you away or let you leave."

"Alright I'll stay as long as nobody interferes with me."

"Great well you might meet the rest of the group, the blonde is Andrea, T-Dog's on walkie talkie, Merle well there's not much to say about Merle, my right hand man Morales, that's Jacqui and you've met officer friendly."

"This is all of you?"

"Well there's more of us back at our camp and Officer Friendly has only just joined us like you."

"I said nothing about joining you. I'm helping you out of this shit hole and then you'll never see me again."

Glen nodded and joined his group. I stood a fair distance away from them. I cannot get close to these people. I don't know then and they don't know me. They could die today. I could die today I stick with them to getting off this roof, go back to their camp, get some food and leave. Their camp wouldn't stand a chance anyway. No camp ever does. It's better to be alone that way you don't have anybody to worry about but yourself. Nobody else to look after or feed.

"Hey Glen check the ally. Look for man hole covers," Morales said.

Glen ran off to the other side of the roof and looked over the edge. He shook his head and ran back to the group.

"No. They must be all out on the street where the geeks are," Glen sighed.

"Maybe not," Jacqui announced, "old building like this built in the twenties. Big structures often had drainage tunnels in to the sewers in case of flooding down in the sub basements."

"How do you know that?"

"It's my job. Was. I worked in the cities owning office."

Well at least someone's got their head screwed on right. Glen led the group except for T-Dog down in to the building's basement. I followed close behind, drawing a machete. For all we know there could be walkers. We found a large dark pit. I suppose that's what Jacqui was talking about. Office Friendly frowned at me.

"Could you put the machete away?" He asked.

"No. I don't know what's around here. Why should I lower my guard?"

"Guy's come on we need to find a way out of here," Glen interrupted, "there it is guys. I've never been down there I mean who'd want to right?"

Everyone turned and looked at Glen. I suppose it was Glen going down there. Good. Glen's face fell and he sighed.

"Oh great," he said to himself.

"We'll be right behind you," Andrea said.

"No you wont. Not you."

"Why not me? You think I cant?"

"I wasn't…"

"Speak your mind," Officer Friendly said.

"Look until now I always came here by myself. In and out. Grab a few things no problem. First time I bring a group everything goes to hell. No offence-"

"None taken," I said sarcastically.

"I'll go down there but only if we do it my way. It gets tight down there if I run in to something there I don't want you all jamming up behind me, getting me killed. I'll take one person and not you," he explained mentioning to officer friendly, "you've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching the doors and covering our ass. Andrea you've got the only other gun so you should go with him. Roxy you have weapons and you seem like you know how to handle yourself so you should go with them too."

"Who are you to give me orders?" I hissed.

"Look we don't have time for this. You want to get out of here as much as we do so just shut up and help," Glen said.

I grabbed the hilt of my machete. Boy would I like to chop your head clean off right now. How dare you speak to me like that. You have no idea who you're dealing with. Glen rubbed his eyes and gave me an apologetic look. He was slightly afraid of me. Good. He should be. I could kill all of them in a second. Glen turned to Morales.

"You be my wing man. Jacqui you stay up here if something happens you shout down and get us out of there," Glen instructed.

"Ok," Jacqui replied.

"Ok everyone knows their jobs. Lets move people," Office Friendly ordered.

Who the hell made him in charge? I followed him and Andrea out in to the store and pulled my machete out. The walkers were still trying to break through. Andrea and the cop began to talk. I looked around the store for things that might come in handy. I listened closely to their conversation just in case they planned on trying to get rid of me. Instead they were talking about mermaids. What the hell? Really? In the middle of life or death and they choose to talk about mermaids. I saw Andrea put a necklace in her pocket. Right well if she's gonna start looting I suppose I have the right to as well. I grabbed a hammer and put it in my backpack. That would certainly come in handy. You could never have to many weapons. I wish they'd do some damn food in this place though. That would definitely be handy. There was a sudden smash and I quickly got in to a fighting stance, holding my machete out in front of me. The walkers had managed to break through one layer of glass. Shit that gave us less time now. Everyone ran to the doors, panic on their faces.

"What did you find down there?" Officer Friendly asked.

"Not a way out," Glen replied.

"Well we need to find one and soon."

No shit Sherlock. I rolled my eyes and headed back up to the roof. I could hear the others follow me a few seconds later. There had to be a way out of this. I snatched the binoculars from T-Dog and started to look around. There has to be something. The cop took the binoculars from me and everyone ran to the side, looking over for some kind of escape.

"That construction site. Their trucks always have a spare set of keys on hand," he announced.

"You'll never make it past the walkers," Morales said sadly.

"Glen you got me out of that tank."

"That's because they were feeding. They were distracted."

"Can we distract em again?"

"We could always throw Merle of the side. I think that would be a good distraction," I suggested.

'Fuck you bitch!" Merle growled.

"I'd rather not. I don't know where you've been and knowing red neck inbred trash like you I'd rather not catch anything."

"You shut your smart ass mouth missy or I'll shut it for you!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah because you can really attack me whilst your cuffed to a damn pipe. Idiot.

"They're drawn by sound right?" Cop asked.

"Yeah. Like dogs. They hear noise they come," Glen said

"What else?"

"They hear you, see you, smell you and if they catch you they'll eat you."

"They can tell us by smell?"

"Cant you? They smell dead we don't. It's pretty distinct."

I rolled my eyes. For a cop he sure was dumb. Probably had doughnuts on the brain. Or stuff and things. The cop ran to the roof exit and the rest of the guys followed. I rolled my eyes again and walked after them. The cop was grabbing a bunch of rubber gloves and white lab coats. What the fuck was he planning? If he was thinking of us going out there then he was crazy. But there is the possibility it could work and right now we needed it to work. We all put the coats on as well as the gloves. The guys ran outside and dragged two dead walkers in. so who the hell was going out there? Obviously the cop and Glen but who else? The cop turned to me and handed me a crowbar.

"Your coming with us," he declared.

"Why me? You don't know me."

"You want to get out of here as much as we do. As of right now your part of this group and you will help this group as much as you can…also your good with weapons and we might need you to fight out there."

"Right well I'll start on chopping these guys up then."

I used the crowbar to smash the glass of a container that had an axe inside. I handed the crowbar to Glen and took the axe. I started but cutting off the walkers head. Everyone made sounds of disgust due to the smell and the gore of the situation. Yeah the smell was bad but I could handle it. This was fun. I continued chopping open the walker. I heard Glen throw up behind me. I rolled my eyes. That kid needed to grow some balls. I guess being covered in walker guts wasn't exactly ideal but it had to be done. The sooner he dealt with it the better. The cop took the axe from me and threw it to the ground. I suppose I went a little over board with the chopping. The others then began to smear the blood and guts all over the white lab coats the cop, Glen and I were wearing. Well now at least we could kind of blend in. The three of us took a weapon each and went outside, starting a slow limping walk with an expressionless face. Thank god I had passed drama in high school. It was certainly coming in handy now. There were only two walkers so I could easily take them if needed. Glen had a terrified expression on his face. I rolled my eyes and kicked him softly. His expression changed to almost the same as a walker. Much better. We managed to get past the two walkers. They thought we were one of them. Damn they were dumb. Good. Now to get to the main road we were gonna have to crawl under the bus and then we'd be in pure walker territory. Life or death. Roxy you could walk away now and find another way to escape this. Would you really risk your life for these people who you hardly know? People you hardly like…except Glen he was kind of sweet. I couldn't leave. The cop may be a bit a prick but his heart was in the right place. He got us in this mess so he was going to get us out of this mess. He seemed like a decent man. We crawled under the bus. Too late to turn back now. Your with them now girl. We continued a slow pace towards the construction site. This was going to take a while. But we couldn't run that would give us away unfortunately. A walker passed Glen and started at him. He made a groaning sound and the walker seemed satisfied. Thank god.

Finally we weren't that far away from us. It had gotten darker and I could hear thunder. This was bad it was going to rain. The blood was going to wash off and we're going to die. Shit. I growled and forced myself to walk a little faster. It then began to rain. Fuck you Mother Nature! The blood and guts started to wash off. A walker approached me and growled. I tightened my grip on my machete and cut it's head in half.

"Run!" I shouted.

Oh god please say we make it. I don't want to die not like this. All three of us started to run, killing any walker that blocked our path and tried to bite us. The horde behind us noticed and started to chase us. Fuck fuck fuck. You should have ditched them whilst you had the chance. We reached the gate and threw our weapons over before hauling ourselves over the gate. That should hold the walkers for a while. I ripped off the lab coat and clicked my neck. Glen ran over to a grey box on the wall. That must be where the keys are. The cop started shooting at any walker that tried to climb the fence. We ran to the van and the cop started to drive after Glen threw him the keys. Glen and I hopped in to the front. There were only two seats and the cop had taken the drivers seat. I pushed Glen in the other seat and sat down on his lap. He made a small noise and I rolled my eyes. He had clearly never had a girl sit on his lap before.

"Shut up and don't complain. We need to get out of here and we don't have time to fuss with seats. Oh and don't even think about getting turned on by this," I threatened.

Glen nodded and the cop began to drive. We couldn't go back the way we had come, the walkers would stop us. We needed to go round. But we needed to draw the walkers at the entrance of the shopping mall away.

"So you gotta name officer friendly?" I asked.

"Rick Grimes."

"Nice to meet you."

"Guys we need to go back for the others," Glen cut in.

"We know."

Rick stopped the van next to a red Dodge Challenger. Rick got out the van, glen and I following. Rick grabbed Glen's crowbar and smashed in the driver's window, setting off the alarm. He then put a screwdriver in the dashboard, which made sure the alarm wouldn't stop when it was driven.

"You two take the car and lead the walkers away. I'll pick up the others," Rick instructed.

I climbed in to the passenger seat as Glen got in the drivers seat and began to hot wire the car with Rick's help. Funny how a cop knows how to hot-wire a car. The car started and Rick got back in the van. Glen started to drive normally as if it wasn't the end of the world.

"Hey remember there's no speed limit now," I mentioned.

"I know. I just didn't want to go to fast."

Glen sped up a little and we overtook the van. We reached the entrance of the shopping centre and the walkers instantly ran over and started to bang on the car. Glen made a panicked sound and slammed his foot on the accelerator. The car zoomed off and the walkers began to follow. Glen chuckled nervously and made a sharp left turn. Hopefully Rick had the others now or it would just be me Glen and I. I suppose I could live with that.

"So will you be staying with the group or do you want me to stop the car now?" Glen asked.

"If you stop the car now I could die. So I think it's best if you drop me off at your camp. I'll decide then."

"I'd like you to stay."

"Why?"

"You seem nice. You're helpful and you're damn good with those machetes."

"That's not the only thing im good at," I smirked.

"Uh…so your like good at-"

"It was a joke Glen."

"Yeah. I knew that."

"Keep your eyes on the road mister."

"Yes boss."

Glen continued driving and we soon reached the highway. Thank god we were out of the city. Walker free zone. Glen started doing lots of sharp turns and drifts. This isn't a video game kid even if it was impressive.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" I asked.

"Need for speed."

I laughed and Glen joined in. I can understand why he was being nervous around me but he really needed to loosen up. I think we could be friends. And I could possibly be friends with Rick. Now it was just a matter of time before I met the other group. Hopefully there weren't more people like Merle. That would not go down too well.

Chapter 2

"The group are great. You'd like them," Glen said.

"Would I?"

"Ok maybe not all of them but their nice and right now it's the closest thing I have to a family."

I remained silent. That was deep. I didn't do deep or family. Nobody could replace my family. Mum, dad and Kyle. I sighed and shook the thoughts from my head. I didn't need to think about that shit right now. I missed them but I had to stay focused. Emotions make you sloppy. I wouldn't be staying here long anyway. Get some food, get a good nights sleep and then it was on the road again. Glen parked the car in the camp and people gathered round. They all looked a little annoyed at the car alarm.

"Come say hi," Glen said, getting out the car.

I stayed put. I wasn't going out there until I had too. People began asking Glen all kinds of questions. The bonnet of the car was lifted and someone turned off the alarm. Finally. I was starting to get a headache. The van pulled up behind us and everyone started to come out and reunite with their family and friends. Yep I was definitely leaving. People had their families and I had lost mine. But nobody would care. Im sure there were people here without family. I mean Glen didn't have anybody. I don't know about the rest of the group but from the looks of things Andrea had a younger sister and Morales had a wife and two kids. T-Dog and Jacqui were both alone. And Rick probably wouldn't know anybody here. I sighed and got out of the car. Everyone turned and looked at me. Jesus christ. Take a picture it lasts longer. I shut the car door and pushed aside the two men standing at the front of the car. One was holding a shotgun the other had a baseball cap on. I went over to the R.V and began looking through the cupboards. These people must have some food here. One man came in to the R.V. He was older than the rest of the group and large. He was wearing a fishing hat, white shirt and shorts. He was carrying a gun.

"Excuse me," he said.

I ignored him and continued looking. He cleared his throat and I turned to him.

"Don't you think it's a little rude coming in here and looking through something that's not yours?" He asked.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to come in here with a gun?"

"Im not threatening you with it."

"Doesn't matter. Where do you keep the food?"

"You're a stranger. Why should I tell you?"

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"Look you helped Glen and the others out of the city right?"

"I suppose so."

"Thank you. Now if you're hungry you only could have asked. What can I get you?"

"What have you got?"

"A few cans of peaches and other stuff."

"Peaches sounds good."

"Im Dale."

"Roxy."

Dale handed me a can of peaches from a cupboard and a tin opener. I opened the can and took a fork out of my bag. I put one of the peach slices in my mouth and smiled. Better than beans and soup. I suppose I could get along with Dale then.

"Your welcome to stay with us just try not to be as rude," Dale said.

"I'll try my best."

Dale chuckled and left the R.V. Ok so maybe not everyone here was going to be a douchebag. I left the R.V and began to put up my tent. Glen came over to help. Not that I needed it.

"So you're staying?" Glen said hopefully.

"Only for the night. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"At the moment I don't want to stay. I'm not going to fit in. I'm better off on my own. How many times do I have to say that?"

"Im sorry."

"Why are you so keen for me to stay anyway? You don't know me."

"Just give us a chance. Please."

"Fine. One chance and that's it."

Glen smiled and we finished setting up my tent. I had made sure to build it away from the other tents and the wooded area just in case any walkers were nearby. I climbed in my tent and set up my sleeping bag.

I woke up and stuck my head out of the tent. It was still dark. It must be early morning. Good. Time to get out of here without anybody knowing. The group had, had dinner around the fire and talked about the Merle situation. I didn't bother to join them for dinner. I probably wouldn't be welcome. I grabbed my things and began to take down tent, putting that away as well. Time to go. I threw my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the road. On top of the R.V the man they called Shane was keeping watch. Im sure he wouldn't stop me. I continued past him, not making eye contact.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"None of your business."

"You thinking of leaving. Good luck."

I turned to him, glaring at him. He didn't seem fazed by me at all. He really should be. Just because he had a gun didn't mean shit. I was quicker and I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. I never hesitated anymore.

"I don't need your luck," I hissed.

"No. People like you think they don't need anything."

"Sorry but why are you even talking to me?"

"I don't know. You're the one trying to sneak out."

"And you're the one who should mind your own business."

"You're the typical girl who they think they can handle it all. Am I right?"

"How about you fuck off?"

Shane chuckled, "You wont last five minutes out there."

"I've managed pretty good on my own so far. If you really don't want me to go come down here and stop me."

"Alright."

Shane grabbed his shotgun and climbed down the steps of the R.V. He stood in front of me and pushed me backwards. I growled and head butted him. He clutched his head, dropping the shotgun. I then took the chance to kick him in the balls. He sunk he his knees defeated. I smiled and made a run for it. I went in to the woods and hid behind a tree. Hopefully he wouldn't come looking for me. If he did then for his sake I hope someone stopped me from killing him. I couldn't hear any alarms being sounded or Shane shouting for help…he was letting me go. Good. I didn't need him. I didn't need this stupid group that was going to slowly get picked off one by one. I didn't need anybody. I continued my way through the woods. I had travelled through the night before. Yes it was more dangerous but I could handle some stupid walker. I heard a growl behind me. I turned around to find a walker. Shit! I reached for my machete, holding it out in front of me. The walker advanced on me. Before I had change to behead it an arrow appeared in the walkers head. The walker fell to the floor dead. What the fuck? There was rustling in the bushes and a man a little taller than, carrying a crossbow emerged from the bushes. He had brown hair that hadn't been washed in a while, a little facial hair, and a mole above his lip. He was wearing a plain shirt and jeans. His arms were quite muscular. He frowned at me and then took the arrow out of the walker's head. He must be part of the group. An outsider. There was a silence between us. I rolled my eyes, turned and walked back to the camp.

"Your welcome," the guy said.

I ignored him and found myself back in the camp. Shane sneered at me and gave him the finger. I prepared my sleeping bag and went back to sleep.

"Roxy. Roxy wake up," Glen said softly.

I grumbled and pushed him away. Fuck off and let me sleep. He nudged me again. This time I sat up and shoved him back, glaring at him. I was not a morning person. Everyone was up and about, doing chores. I rolled up my sleeping bag and rubbed my eyes. There was a woman with short, grey hair doing laundry. There was no sign of the man I had encountered last night. Good. He seemed like an ass hole. Shane was cleaning his shotgun. He carried that bloody thing everywhere. Killing him in front of everyone probably wasn't he best idea. He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes. I ignored him and looked around. There was sudden screaming. Children screaming. Shit! I pulled out my machete and ran in the direction of the screaming. Dale, Rick, Shane, Glen and another man followed as well as three women. I think the tall skinny one was Rick's wife but I didn't really pay much attention. Four children ran to their mothers, hugging them tightly. There were ok but there could be more. If I cared about anybody in this group it would be the children. I found a walker eating a deer that had a few arrows sticking out of its side. Shit. Well time to kill it. The guys gathered round and started hitting the walker with their weapons. I frowned. These people really had no idea how to kill these things. Dale brought his axe down and took off the walker's head. Ok maybe one of them did.

"That's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain," Dale said sounding a little breathless.

"Their running out of food in the city," Jim mentioned.

I think his name was Jim anyway. It didn't really matter to me. These people would probably be dead soon seeing as Dale looked like the only one who could really kill a walker. There was more rustling in the trees. Another walker? Everyone got in to fighting stances with their weapons ready to strike at any moment. The man I had encountered last night with the crossbow emerged from the greenery. Everyone put down their weapons and seemed a little irritated. I could see why. After last nights encounter he had only said two words to me and I couldn't stand him.

"Son of a bitch," he fumed stepping closer to the deer, "that's my deer. Look at it all gnawed on by this filthy. Disease bearing. Motherless. Poxy bastered."

Every insult he said came with a kick to the walker's body. Someone had anger issues.

"Calm down son. That's not helping," Dale said.

"What do you know about it old man? You take that stupid hat and go back to on golden pond. I've been tracking this deer for miles. Was gonna drag it back to camp and cook us up some venison. Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I wouldn't risk that," Shane said.

"It's a damn shame. Well I got us some squirrel. About a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

The head of the walkers eyes opened and started moving it's jaw as if to try and feed. Well that was pleasant. Maybe I could keep it as a pet and make it eat Shane or this redneck ass hole.

"Come on people what the hell?" Crossbow guy said, firing an arrow in the walker's eye and killing it properly.

He then walked back to camp. Rick didn't look impressed. I could certainly see why. Both him and I were new and first impressions were what counted.

"That's Daryl Dixon. Merles younger brother," Shane told Rick.

"We need to tell him," Rick replied.

"You do it. You're the one that left Merle on a roof."

I scoffed. Wow Shane you really are an ass hole. Shane looked at me and frowned.

"You got something you wanna say?" He asked.

"You're an ass hole and I don't like you," I sneered.

I stormed off back to the camp, the others following me. Daryl put down his crossbow and started calling for Merle. The rest of the group stood watching from the R.V. Well this was going to be awkward seeing as everyone knew about Merle except Daryl.

"Daryl slow up a bit I need to talk to you," Shane called.

"About what?"

"About merle. There was an problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?"

"Not sure."

"He either is or he aint!"

"No easy way to say this so I'll just say it," Rick cut in.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked.

"Rick Grimes," he introduced.

"Rick Grimes. You got something you wanna tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him to a roof hooked to a piece of metal. He's still there."

"Let me process this. Your saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there!"

"Yeah."

Daryl glared at Rick and threw the squirrels to the floor. Shane was instantly on top of him, pushing him to the floor. Daryl pulled out a large hunting knife, getting to his feet and attempted to slash Rick. Rick and Shane quickly apprehended him, making him drop the knife to the floor and Shane put him in a headlock.

"You best let me go!" Daryl growled.

"No I think it's better if I don't," Shane replied sarcastically.

"I'd like to have a clam discussion with you on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked in an intimidating tone.

Rick and Shane nodded to each other and Shane let go of Daryl.

"Your brother was does not work and play well with others," Rick announced.

No shit. Neither does his brother clearly.

"It's not Ricks fault. I had the key. I dropped it," T-Dog declared.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl spat.

"I dropped it down a drain."

"It supposed to make me feel better. It don't."

"Well maybe this will. I chained the door up so the geeks couldn't get at him."

"That's gotta count for something," Rick said.

"Hell with all ya'll. Just tell me where he is so I can go get him," Daryl wiped away what looked like a tear.

Not so tough as he looked. Brother was the weakness. Interesting. Get rid of Merle. Little Daryl's all weak by himself. And if Merle were coming back then that would be bad news.

"He'll show you," Lori interrupted.

"Im going back," Rick said.

Really? Your going back? Oh please. Just let Daryl go get him on his own hopefully they both die out there and don't come back. The group would certainly be better off without them. Shane too.

Rick and Glen had convinced me to come along with them to get Merle back. I climbed in to the back of the van and sat down next to T-Dog. Daryl sat opposite us, setting up his crossbow.

"Why the hell are you coming?" Daryl asked me.

"I don't know myself. Maybe to kill you and your brother. Although he's probably already dead."

"Shut up! Stupid ungrateful bitch."

"Red neck trash. And next time you think about killing walkers for me. Don't. I can do it myself."

"Sure you can."

"I had it under control."

"You hesitated to kill it."

"And you started crying because your brothers handcuffed to a roof. If you cry at that I dread to see what happens when we find his corpse."

"That's enough you two," T-Dog snapped.

Daryl rolled his eyes but didn't retaliate. Good or I'd retaliate with my boot in his face.

The van stopped and we all got out, keeping hold of our weapons. Walkers could be anywhere. Hopefully they had all vanished from around the shopping mall area.

"Merle first or guns?" Rick asked us.

"Merle! We aint even having this conversation!" Daryl snapped.

"We are! You know the geography Glen so it's your call."

"Merle's closest. So Merle first," Glen said.

All of us headed to the shopping mall. So far no walkers. Good. But not good. If they weren't in the city they could be making there way up to camp. It didn't take us long seeing as we didn't need to keep hiding or changing route. We just had to follow Glen who knew all the short cuts. Very handy at a time like this. Once we got inside there was only one walker in sight. Rick mentioned to Daryl to take care of it. Daryl pointed his crossbow at the walker.

"Damn, you are one ugly skank," he fired and arrow at the walker killing it instantly. He then turned back to me, "and so are you."

I growled and went to attack but Rick held me back, shaking his head. True now was not the time to use up my energy on Daryl. I needed to save it for Merle. Merle was more dangerous and was going to kick off as soon as we got up there. We headed up to the roof and T-Dog cut the chain on the door. Daryl kicked it open and started to call for Merle. There was no answer. I smiled to myself. Yes the bastered was dead. I ran out on to the roof with the others and my face fell. Holy shit! Merle had cut off his own hand. Now he had balls. Daryl started crying again, glaring at T-Dog. Oh come on. Its not like he's dead. Maybe. I mean he could have possibly died from blood loss, meaning his body would be quite close. Daryl really would have something to cry over then.

Chapter 3

Daryl growled and turned to face T-Dog pointed the crossbow at him. T-Dog took a step back. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my machete. Rick pointed his gun at Daryl's head. Glen stood aside a worried expression on his face. This was getting ridiculous. Not only was a Merle and ass so was his brother. Both of them should die. I couldn't be bothered to deal with ass holes like them.

"I wont hesitate," Rick, said, "I don't care if every walker in the city hears it."

Whoa! I do. Twat! If he was gonna do that then all of us would be dead. Idiot! Daryl put down his crossbow and T-Dog let out a sigh of relief. Ok so T-Dog was clumsy but he was ok…I suppose.

"You got a rag or something?" Daryl asked T-Dog.

T-Dog pulled a rag out of a pocket and his jeans and handed it to Daryl. Daryl leant his crossbow against the pipe and laid the rag on the floor. Oh god. He wanted to keep the hand?! What the fuck was wrong with these people? There's no doctors here dude. Merle isn't going to be able to have it reattached. Idiot. Daryl wrapped the hand up in the rag and waved his hand own hand at Glen. Glen did not look happy. He went a little pale. Oh for god sakes don't throw up again. Daryl put merles amputated hand in the backpack and looked at the blood on the floor. Glen looked even more disgusted. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"If you need a hand now you've got Merle's," I said.

He smiled back and adjusted his cap. I put my machete away and folded my arms. So Merle's gone time for that bag of guns.

"He must have used a tourniquet. Maybe his belt. There'd be much more blood if he didn't," Daryl said.

Well at least he wasn't completely dumb. Daryl began to follow the trail of blood, which led to another exit. Glen, Rick and I followed whilst T-Dog picked up Dale's toolbox. We found another staircase and began to descend. Daryl looked down at the bottom and called for his brother. I rolled my eyes. I really felt like hitting him round the head. Dumb ass red neck. There could be walkers in here and he was shouting as if this was a damn playground. We reached the bottom of the stairs. We were in the offices. Right so now we're a wild goose chase for a man who's violent and is a danger to the group. Smart move guys. Just leave the bastered and lets get that bag of guns. There were two dead walkers on the floor. I frowned and Daryl seemed to look pleased with the bodies.

"Had enough in him to take out these two sons of bitches. One handed. Toughest ass hole I ever met my brother. You'd give him a hammer, he'd crap out nails," Daryl said in a slight cocky tone.

I rolled my eyes again. This was going to become a habit with Daryl.

"Any man can pass out from blood loss. No matter how tough he is," Rick said.

I smiled. Yeah Rick's having none of your shit Daryl. We continued to follow the trail. There wasn't so much now just a few spots here and there. We moved in to a kitchen area. Daryl called out for Merle again. Rick sighed and shook his head.

"We're not alone here. Remember!" Rick hissed.

"Screw that. He could be bleeding out. You said so yourself."

I pushed past Daryl and looked around. The cooker was on and there was blood all over it as well as Merles belt, which was also covered in blood. Rick picked up a metal iron and examined it. It wasn't hard to work out what Merle had done. This guy really did have balls. But then I suppose if it was life or death situation anyone would burn their own arm no matter how painful it was.

"What's that burnt stuff?" Glen asked.

"Skin," Rick replied, "he cauterized the stump."

"Told you he's tough, nobody can kill Merle but Merle," Daryl said.

"Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah didn't stop him from busting out this death trap."

Daryl went over to a smashed window. Really? Merle had decided to leave the building. Well that was a really smart thing to do. Go out in to walker infested streets whilst you're in pain, suffering from blood loss and have no weapon. Then again…I would have done the same thing. Nobody would come to rescue me…that's what Merle must have thought.

"He left the building! Why would he do that?" Glen panicked.

"Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows. He's gotta do what he knows best. Surviving," Daryl explained with still a cocky tone.

"You call that surviving? Just wondering the streets maybe passing out. What are his odds out there?" T-Dog exclaimed.

"Better than in here. I don't like Merle but he probably thought that nobody was coming to save him so he had to do all the hard work himself. I know that's how I would think if I was in his position," I interrupted.

There was a moment of silence. They knew I was right. I noticed Daryl was smiling. I rolled my eyes yet again and whacked him round the back of his head. He frowned and glared at me.

"Sorry but your attitude is pissing me off as well as everyone else here," I said.

"Whatever. Im gonna go get him," Daryl said.

Rick pushed Daryl back, "Daryl wait!" Rick growled.

"Get your hands off me. You can't stop me."

"I don't blame you. He's family I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head."

"I can do that."

"Thank god. You can actually do something with other people," I smirked.

"We're getting those guns first. Im not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions. Ok?" T-Dog announced.

Rick nodded and turned to Glen.

"We need a plan. Go for it," Rick told him. I leant against the wall and Glen pulled out a marker pen. He began to draw a map of the block on the floor. He then grabbed bits and pieces he could find around the room and used them to mark out who was who. He used a clip to represent that tank, a rolled up piece of paper for the bag of guns, a mouse trap to represent Daryl and I and an eraser to represent Rick and T-Dog.

"Your not doing this alone," Rick, said.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much," Daryl added.

I wanted to say my piece but it would look like I had feelings for Glen so I chose to stay quiet. I mean I didn't have feelings for Glen it's just he was nice and it would be a shame for him to get eaten by walkers.

"It's a good idea. Just hear me out," Glen persisted.

Glen explained the idea to us. It didn't sound too bad but still Glen was risking his life just for a bag of guns. He was brave.

"Hey kid what'd you do before all this?" Daryl asked.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?" Glen looked confused.

I smiled to myself. That comes in very handy for a time like this making Glen a valued member of the group. Rick and T-Dog split from us and found an exit. I followed Glen with Daryl behind me. Glen climbed down the fire escape, then me and finally Daryl. We ran to the edge of the ally and Daryl set up his crossbow.

"You've got some balls for a china man," Daryl commented.

"Im Korean," Glen snapped.

"Whatever."

I didn't like the idea of being left here with Daryl but it would have to do. We didn't bother to make conversation, just kept a look out for any signs of trouble. Daryl ducked behind a large dustbin and frowned. He pulled me down with him and I opened my mouth to protest. He put his hand over my mouth and pressed his finger over his lips. He took his hand away and I listened carefully. I could hear footsteps coming from behind us. It couldn't be Glen. But a walker wouldn't walk that fast. Daryl jumped up to attack the intruder; I joined him getting out a machete. It was a boy no older than eighteen. Skinny guy with a crap haircut. He was wearing jeans, a white tank top and a stupid chain.

"Hey don't shoot me. What do you want?" he said a little too loud.

"Looking for my brother. He's hurt real bad. You seen him?" Daryl asked in a threatening tone.

The boy began shouting in a language I didn't understand. I growled and pointed my machete at him.

"Shut up or you'll bring the walkers down on us!" I growled.

The kid began shouting again so Daryl whacked him with his crossbow. The kid fell to the floor and started shouting for help. Daryl covered the kid's mouth who then began to struggle. What the fuck was he doing? I heard more footsteps behind me and was suddenly knocked to the ground and whacked with a baseball bat. Then someone else started kicking me in the back. The same thing happened to Daryl. I heard another set of footsteps and looked up to see Glen with the bag of guns. The two men who were beating up Daryl and I turned to Glen and grabbed him, wrestling the bag from him. Daryl fired his crossbow and an arrow landed in one of the guys asses. A car pulled up and they took Glen. No! Daryl was already closing the gate as the walkers tried to get through. I groaned and Daryl helped me up.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I just got hit with a baseball bat what do you think."

"Jeez just try'na be friendly."

"Whatever. We need to get Glen back."

Rick and T-Dog joined us in the ally looking confused. I turned to the kid and pinned him up against the wall, holding my machete to his neck. One wrong move and I would slit this little shits throat. Nobody made any attempt to pull me off of him. Good.

"Where the fuck have they taken Glen?" I growled.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit! One more lie and you loose a finger."

"No please."

"Then tell me!"

"Guys come on. Up the ladder or the walkers will be on us," Rick shouted.

T-Dog grabbed the kid's arm and led him away. We all followed behind Rick carrying the bag of guns and his sheriff hat. We went back up in to the kitchens and forced the kid in to a chair.

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went," Rick said calmly.

"I aint telling you nothing," the kid said, sitting back in the chair.

Daryl pushed me back as I went to attack him. The kid smiled. I had to resist all urges to pulling out my gun and blowing his brains out. Then he wouldn't be smiling.

"Jesus man what the hell happened back there?" T-Dog asked Daryl.

"I told you this little turd and his douchebag friends came out of nowhere and jumped us," Daryl said, pacing back and forth.

"You're the one's who jumped me. Screaming about finding his brother likes it's my fault " the kid said.

"They took Glen they could have taken Merle too."

"Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle."

Daryl went to attack the kid but Rick pushed him back. This was becoming quite a habit between those two. Daryl went over to Glens backpack and pulled out Merle's hand.

"You wanna know what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" Daryl asked the kid.

Daryl dropped Merles hand in to the kids lap and he jumped up screaming like a little girl. He backed away and sank to the floor. Pussy. Daryl advanced on him again, pinning him to the wall.

"This time I'll start with the feet," He threatened.

Rick again shoved Daryl away. I smiled to myself and sat down on the edge of a table, watching the kid closely. Rick crouched down.

"The men you were with took our friend all we want to do is talk to them see if we can work something out," Rick said.

"No."

I sighed and pulled out my gun. I didn't like using this and I probably wasn't going to but im sure this would be pretty threatening. Rick went to push me back but I shook my head. He nodded and backed off. I held the gun to the kid's forehead and turned the safety off.

"Now do you want to start talking or do I have to blow your fucking brains out?" I snapped.

The kid looked scared and looked at the gun and then back at me. His face softened a little and he smirked.

"You don't have the guts to do it," he said.

"I don't have the guts? I shot my own fucking mother in the head you little shit! I will not hesitate to do the same to you. Or maybe I should cut you up in to little pieces and feed you to walkers. Which would you prefer?"

"Ok. Ok I'll tell you. I'll take you there."

"Good."

I got up and put the gun back in my jeans. Yes it was true I had shot my mother but for good reason. When the zombie apocalypse had started my mother had got bitten and she didn't want to turn so I put her out of her misery. My father left the house never to return and my boyfriend had been dragged out of the house and eaten alive by walkers. And people wondered why I was so cold.

The kid led us to some kind of abandoned housing area that was run down and had various bits of graffiti sprayed here and there. Rick began loading the weapons with spare ammo.

"You sure your up for this?" Rick asked T-Dog.

He nodded and went off to find a good spot. We had made sure that we gave T-Dog a sniper so then he could cover us from above just in case we came in to any trouble.

"One wrong move and you get an arrow in the ass," Daryl threatened the kid.

"G's gonna take the arrow out of my ass and shove it up yours. Just so you know," the kid said.

"G?" Rick questioned.

"Guillermo's the man in charge."

"Ok then. Lets go see Guillermo."

Rick pumped his shotgun and forced the kid to his feet. He then led us inside the area, stopping outside a large set of brown doors, which slid open. A short man with stubble and the same stupid haircut as the kid stepped out. He was wearing jeans and a black shit with a stupid longer chain. What was this Grand Theft Auto?

"You ok little man?" Guillermo asked.

"They said they were gonna cut off my feet."

"Cops do that?"

"Not him. His red neck idiot here. He cut off some dudes hand."

"Shut up!" Daryl ordered.

Another two men came out pointing tiny little pistols at us. They both looked like they also belonged in Grand Theft Auto. They began shouting things at Daryl. It looked like the guy Daryl had shot in the ass.

"Chill man," Guillermo said, lowering his friends weapon, "Is this true? You want Miguel's feet? That's pretty sick man."

"We were hoping for a clam conversation," Rick said.

"The hillbilly jumps Philippe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet. Philippe gets an arrow in the ass and you want a calm conversation? You fascinate me."

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes were made on both sides."

"Who's that dude to you anyway? You don't look related."

"He's part of our group more or less. Im sure you have a few like him."

"You got my brother in there?" Daryl asked.

"Sorry fresh out of white boys but I got Asian. Interested?"

"I have one of yours. You have one of mine. It's an even trade."

"Doesn't sound even to me. My people got attacked where's the compensation for their pain and suffering more to the point. Where's my bag of guns?"

"Guns?"

"The bag Miguel saw in the street, the bag they were going back to get. That bag of guns."

"You're mistaken."

"I don't think so."

"About it being yours. It's my bag of guns."

Jesus guys no need to argue like five year olds.

"That bag was in the street anybody could come around and say it was theirs. Im supposed to take your word? What's to stop my people from unloading on you right here and now and I take what's mine?"

"You could do that or not," Rick looked up at T-Dog who had his sniper aimed at the leaders head.

Guillermo called for someone and looked up the roof the building behind him. We looked up and saw two men lead out another male with a sack over his head. They took the sack off to reveal Glen with tape over his mouth. I glared at the leader. It would so easy to just shoot him in the head and rescue Glen. I didn't care about anyone else here only Glen. He was top priority.

"So you have two options you come back with Miguel and my bag of guns. Everybody walks or you come back locked and loaded. See which side spills more blood."

The men went back inside their hideout. Rick and the rest of us went back to the offices with the bag of guns.

"Guns are worth more than. Gold wont protect your family or put food on the table. You gonna give that up for that kid?" Daryl said.

I frowned and whacked Daryl round the back of the head again. He rubbed his head and glared at me.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled.

"We are saving Glen this is not up for discussion," I replied.

"Why do you care about him so much?"  
"Daryl if that was your brother in there you would want us to save him straight away. So just because its Glen doesn't mean he should be treated any differently."

"She's right. I was nobody to Glen just some idiot stuck in a tank. He could have walked away but he didn't. Neither will I," Rick said.

"So your gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl asked.

"I didn't say that."

I smiled and we all began to load the guns with ammunition. We were going to get Glen back no matter what. If we had to kill all those men then I was willing to do it. Once the guns were loaded we then made our way back to the men's hideout, going inside. The leader stepped forward again and frowned.

"I see my guns but their not all in the bag," Guillermo said.

"That's because they're not yours. I thought I mentioned that," Rick replied.

"I don't think you appreciate the gravity of this situation."

"No im pretty clear. You have your man. I want mine."

"Im gonna chop up your boy. Im gonna feed him to my dogs. Three of the nastiest, ugliest man eating bitches you've ever seen. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. I told you how it has to be or are you deaf?"

"Oh my hearings fine. You said come locked and loaded. Ok then we're here," Rick, pointed the barrel of the shotgun right at Guillermo's face.

Everyone pointed their guns at each other. This was going to be a blood bath. And we were out gunned but we had to get Glen back. Suddenly the sound of shuffling feet could be heard. Walkers!? I stood on my tiptoes to see an old woman wearing a dressing gown and slippers entering the area. She began talking to Philippe in a language I couldn't understand. She then approached Rick, worry on her face.

"Please don't arrest him. Philippe's a good boy. He has his trouble but he'll pull himself together. Please we need him here," the lady said.

"Ma'am im not here to arrest your grandson."

"Then why are you here?"

"He's helping us find a missing person. A man named Glen."

"The Asian boy. He's with us. Come. I'll show you."  
The old woman took rick's hand and began to lead him further in to the building then to another outside area and finally in to what looked like an old peoples home. The old people were gathered around one man I a wheelchair who was struggling to breathe. One of them gave him an inhaler and pressed down on the top three times. The mans breathing returned too normal. I studied each person and my eyes settled on Glen. I grinned and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank god your ok," I beamed.

Glen chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Im fine. Don't worry," he said.

"Man I thought you were being eaten by dogs," T-Dog said.

Glen turned and showed us a dog basket that contained three Chiwawas. Rick pulled Guillermo in to another room, T-Dog and Daryl following. I stayed with Glen. I realised I was still hugging him and let go a little embarrassed. He smiled and adjusted his cap.

"Did you find Merle?" He asked.

"No."

"How's Daryl with that?"

"Moaning like a school girl but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I was worried you guys weren't coming back for me."

"Glen I was the one who made sure we came back for you. Daryl was the only one who thought you weren't worth it."

"Well personally I don't think his brother is worth it but I still risked my life to come find him."

"Personally I think neither of the Dixon brothers are worth it."

Glen chuckled and we sat down on the couch, making small talk. The others came back in and Ricks bag of guns looked a little smaller. He had clearly given these people a few so they could protect themselves. Daryl didn't seem too happy with this decision. We left the old peoples home and made our way back to the van. We reached the spot and frowned. It was gone. But how? Who the fuck had taken it?

"Where's our van?" Daryl asked.

"Who would take it?" Glen asked.

"Merle," rick answered.

"He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp."

"Then we need to move now."

All of us began to run. It was going to take us forever to get back to camp without a vehicle. What if something happened back at camp?

It was dark and I had no idea how much further it was but I was tired. There were sudden screams and gunshots. Shit. I started a sprint; I needed to save the people at camp. Even if I didn't care about them. But no more people needed to die. We quickly reached the camp to find a huge heard of walkers closing in on the group that were backed up against the R.V. I began firing, aiming straight for the head. I would not stop until everyone here was safe. The group looked terrified. Andrea was on her knees sobbing over the body of her sister. Shit we'd been too late. There were other bodies of survivors that walkers had bitten. It would only be a matter of time before they got back up and started walking around. I pulled out my machetes and started cutting open their skulls to make sure they were all fully dead. They could mourn for now but tomorrow they had to get to work.

Chapter 4

The group had split in half. Most of the women and children were sat together crying and mourning the losses of the group. The males and I were busy crushing skulls of walkers and then dragging the bodies over in to a pile that was to be burnt. Walkers were burnt. People who had been bitten were going to be buried. There was one problem. Andrea's sister Amy had been bitten but had not yet been taken care of. Amy was dead and Andrea had not moved from her spot. She had stayed with Amy's corpse the whole night. I understand that she had to mourn but Amy was going to turn and I wasn't going to take any chances. Unfortunately because I was with an incredibly humane and sensitive group I was going to have to ask Rick if I could do it. He was sat with Lori and Shane.

"Rick, we need to do something about Amy," I said.

"What do you sudgest?" he asked.

"Take the shot. Right through the brain. At the moment you're risking a lot of lives here. It needs to be done."

"No! For god sakes leave her be," Lori said.

I sighed. It's all right for you bitch. You didn't loose anybody. You don't have to do the dirty work. You just sit there and do fuck all. Scream and cry when you're in danger and then never do anything help out. Stupid whore.

"A walker got him! Jim's been bitten!" Jacqui cried out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered round Jim. I tightened my grip on my machete. Two time bombs. Right well they both needed taking out.

"Show it to us!" Daryl ordered.

Jim backed away and put his hands up in defence. T-Dog grabbed him and held him still whilst Daryl lifted up Jim's shirt to check for bites. There was one on his right hip. Right he needed to be dealt with then. Jim sat down by the R.V whilst the rest of us stood away from him and decided to talk it out.

"I say we put a pick axe in his head as well as the dead girl. End both of them now," Daryl announced.

I nodded in agreement. I wasn't the only one either.

"Is that what you would want. If it were you?" Shane asked angrily.

"Yeah and I'd thank you whilst you did it."

"I hate to say it. I never thought I would but maybe Daryl's right," Dale said.

"Jim's not some rabid dog Dale. He's just a sick man. What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure," Rick said.

"I heard that too, heard a lots of things before the world went to hell," Shane said sarcastically.

"What if the CDC is up and running?"

"Man now that is a stretch."

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all they'd protect the CDC at all costs wouldn't they? I think its out best shot. Shelter. Protection."

"Ok Rick you want those things. I do too and so does everybody else here but if they do exist they'll be at the army base in Fort Bennet, which is a hundred miles in the opposite direction but it's away from the hot zone now if that place is operational it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"You go looking for aspirin. Do whatever the hell you want. Somebody needs to have some damn balls to take care of this problem," Daryl barked.

He ran at Jim with the pickaxe, preparing to smash through his skull. Good. The problem would be solved. Rick and Shane ran after him. Shane stood in front of Jim protectively whilst Rick held a gun to Daryl's head. The three of them began arguing. I rolled my eyes and sat down. This was going to get us nowhere. Glen sat down with me. He looked exhausted and distraught. He had known these people and now he had witnessed them die. He had said they felt like a family to him. I wish I could understand his pain but these people were not family to me. Glen was family, Dale was like a father to me, Rick was ok and Daryl was like an annoying brother. But Shane, Lori and the others they didn't mean a thing to me. I couldn't care less about what they chose to do with their lives. The sooner walkers bite them the better because I sure would love to put a bullet in Shane's head. I put my arm around Glen and shifted closer to him. He met my gaze, tears in his eyes. I forced a smile for him even though I knew it wouldn't help much. But I had to stay strong for him.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" I asked.

He nodded and we both got up, heading for the woods. He needed to take a break; his shirt was covered in sweat. The mood between us changed. Glen seemed a little on edge.

"Glen there's something you're not telling me," I said.

"Rick told me about what you said to that kid yesterday about your mother…is it true?" He asked.

I sighed. I knew this was going to come back to haunt me. I should lie and say no…otherwise he would think im a monster. They would all think I was a monster. I met his gaze…I couldn't lie to him. He had the right to know the truth.

"Yes. It's true I killed my own mother," I remarked.

"Why?"

"She got bitten and asked me to do it. She didn't want to become a walker. Why do you think I hate them so much?"

"Im sorry-"

"Don't be! I don't need your condolences! Nobody cared when she died because suddenly everybody began to care about themselves and saving their own ass! They didn't stop to think about their friends and family! Everyone becomes so selfish when the worlds go to shit. The sooner you learn that the better!"

I turned and head back to camp angry with Glen. I should have fucking lied. You idiot Roxy. I should leave. Im better off on my own…even though the CDC sounded so tempting. If I left then I suppose I would make my own way there. I didn't need their help because I didn't belong with them and I never would.

Everyone was busy burring bodies and mourning their losses whilst I was in camp, sharpening my machetes and cleaning my pistol and revolver. I had to be prepared if I was thinking of going on my own again. I had made it this far on my own so I would be fine. I shouldn't let emotions get the better of me. Emotions made me sloppy and I couldn't afford to be sloppy when the dead were getting up and walking around wanting to tear the flesh from our skin. No walker was going to bite me. They'd feel my machete slicing off the top part of their skull before that. I'd part with the group when they planned on leaving this area. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around. The footsteps stopped and Glen sat down next to me.

"Im sorry about earlier I didn't mean to make you angry or upset. I'm just not good at talking to women," he explained.

"I noticed."

"Roxy please. I'm really sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Save it. I'm leaving."

"No please don't. We need you here."

"No you don't. Half the group talk to me and some of them hate me. I'd be better off on my own."

"Your place is here not out there. You need to be around people. You need people to look out for you. Someone to call family. Because to me Roxy you are family and im not going to let you walk out like that. You're great at fighting off walkers and we could certainly use that here."

I thought about it for a moment. He wasn't lying. Glen was no good at lying.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Because I care about you! There I said it. You happy now?"

"Glen…I-"

Before I could finish he had got up and left me. I sighed and put down my machete. Glen liked me. A male that I had known for barley two weeks liked me. A male that I hardly knew and he hardly knew me. But I felt a bit of a better person when I was with Glen. He didn't make me feel like a monster. He was helping me forget that horrible day when this all started. I suppose I could stay but only for him. He was the only thing keeping me here…I think I even felt something for him.

I was in the car with Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol and Sofia. I sat by the window, watching the world go by. Everybody remained silent. Sofia hugged her mother tightly as well as a small doll. I had agreed to stay. For Glen and for myself. It wasn't long until the R.V stopped in front of us and everyone climbed out. I got out of the car myself, getting out my machete just in case there were any walkers near by. Shane and T-Dog left the group to see what they could find up ahead. Jacqui informed us about Jim's condition. He was close to turning. Kill him then. Glen stepped away from me, looking pissed off. Now he was just being childish. I'd deal with him later though. Right now we had yet another time bomb on our hands. Rick went inside and talked to Jim for a few minutes, when he returned he told us that Jim wanted to be left here so he would no longer be a burden. Seems reasonable but that still meant he was going to turn. Maybe he wanted to turn. It was his choice as long as it didn't put anyone else in danger that's all that mattered. Glen, Daryl and Rick helped carry Jim outside and sat him down against a tree. He looked very close to death. Everyone began to say their goodbyes. I gave Jim a nod. That was the best I could do. I hardly knew the guy so I wasn't that sad that he was leaving the group. Jacqui went back to the R.V and began to cry. Lori went to comfort her. Shane and T-Dog soon came back with some petrol and some food. We filled up the cars and R.V and continued our journey to the CDC.

Once again all the vehicles stopped but this time we had reached our destination. We got out the vehicles and carried all our bags and weapons out with us. This place did not look good at all. There were bodies everywhere. Any one of them could be walkers. Rick began to lead the others to the large building at the end of the road. The body count got even worse as we continued to get closer. It did not smell good here at all. I covered my nose and mouth and started to walk faster. I didn't trust this place for one second. These could be walkers or the bodies could be from people inside the CDC. The CDC might not want people to come for help so they just kill them instead. The army has done that sometimes. And we all did pass a tank meaning the army had been here. We reached the entrance, which was covered by shutters meaning someone had to be in there. Shane and Rick tried opening them but they wouldn't budge.

"Walker!" Daryl declared.

Everyone turned to see a walker coming towards us. Daryl fired his crossbow, killing the walker. Everyone began to panic saying we couldn't stay here. I was even starting to panic myself. There was no food, no fuel for the vehicles. We were stranded. It was getting dark as well, which was definitely not good. I bit my lip and tried the shutters myself. Everyone began to retreat back to the vehicles, still panicking.

"Wait! The camera. It moved!" Rick announced.

"You imagined it," Dale said.

"No it moved."

"Rick come on we need to go!" Shane ordered.

Rick began shouting things at the camera, pleading to let us in. I crossed my fingers. Please let us in. please. Shane dragged Rick away and we prepared to head back to the vehicles. There was no hope left. We were done for. Suddenly one of the shutters was raised and we were covered in the whitest light I had ever seen. So there was someone in there after all. But who?

Chapter 5

We all rushed inside the building and closed the doors behind us. The building was empty…but that didn't mean people didn't occupy it. Someone must be in here in order for the shutters to come up and the doors to open. I suppose we were safe. But I was expecting more people to be in here. So where was everybody? A man stood at the end of the large reception, wearing simple clothes and holding a large gun.

"Anybody infected?" He called.

"One of our group but he didn't make it," Rick explained.

"What do you want?"

"A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know."

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that."

"You got stuff to bring in to do it now because once this door closes it stays closed."

Right. Well either he was in charge of the whole place or he was second in command. Either way the blood test sounded reasonable. And needles didn't bother me so I was fine with giving a little blood. He probably wanted it for medical research. T-Dog, Glen, Shane and Daryl ran outside and collected the rest of our things bringing them in. Once they were back the man who had 'greeted' us swiped a card in a slot and told someone called Vi to seal the doors and shut off the power down here. Vi could either be a friend, his wife or a computer. Lets hope it was another survivor. The man's name was Edwin Jenner. He was a doctor here. Good. We all climbed in an incredibly large elevator. At least I had never seen one that was so huge. We all piled in and Edwin pressed a few buttons. Glen decided to stay as far away from me as possible. He was still pissed. I sighed and stayed in a corner. The elevator soon came to a stop and Edwin led us down a long white corridor. At the end of the corridor was a large dark room.

"Vi turn the power on in the big room," Edwin ordered.

The room burst in to light, showing us that the room was filled with computers and one large screen on the end wall.

"Where are the other doctors?" Rick asked.

"It's just me. I'm all that's left. So now that you've seen the main room it's time for blood tests."

Edwin led us in to another large room. It looked almost like a university lecture room. Seats all in rows, facing the front. At the front was a desk and two chairs. Edwin left the room and returned with a lot of syringes.

"So who wants to go first?" He asked.

I stepped forward. Might as well get it over and done with. It wouldn't hurt that much anyway. I sat down opposite Edwin and held out my arm. He pierced my skin with the needle and began to take some blood. Once he was finished he disposed of the needle and nodded his thanks to me. I smiled and moved on so the next person could have their blood taken. Once everyone had done a blood test Edwin led us to a large dinning area. There was a kitchen on the right side that was well stocked with food and water. I grinned and grabbed a bottle of red wine, ripping off the lid and taking a mouthful. Oh sweet mother of god I had missed this. Dale grabbed some more bottles and glasses and began to pour everyone drinks. Daryl took a bottle of whiskey for himself and Glen took a bottle of red wine. Shane and T-Dog began cooking up some eggs, bacon, sausages and toast. Some decent food as well. This was getting better and better. Everyone looked happy and sat down round the largest table and began drinking, eating, talking and laughing. I thing Glen was right…these guys did feel a bit like family. I still sat by the side though. They make feel like a family but I probably wasn't part of their family. I was still an outsider that they wanted to get rid off. Shane asked Edwin what happened to the other doctors and staff. The room instantly fell quiet. Great this was going to kill the mood. Well done Shane. Edwin explained that most people went to be with their families, others killed themselves or 'opted out' as he called it. We sat through the rest of dinner in silence. Once all of us had finished Edwin led us down another corridor that had lots of blue doors on the side.

"Most of the facilities powered down including housing so you'll have to make do here. Couches are comfortable. There's a room down the hall which you kids will love just don't turn on the video games. Same applies. If you shower go easy on the hot water," Edwin explained.

"Hot water?" Glen questioned, grinning ear to ear.

"That's what the man said," T-Dog beamed.

Everyone separated in to different rooms and instantly began having showers. I found my own room and dumped my things on the floor, quickly undressing. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the water, watching as the glass began to steam up. I stepped in a smiled to myself. I had never been this happy to have hot water again. It felt so good to get clean. I began to wash my hair and my body. I could get used to this. Good food, alcohol and hot water. No walkers. We had found salvation.

Once I finished my shower I dried myself and put on some clean clothes. Black jeans and a black tank top. I used my fingers to comb my towel-dried hair and took a look at myself in the mirror, staring back at me was a medium height female with green eyes and short messy blonde hair. I forced myself to smile and my reflection smiled back at me. I was going to have to really thank Edwin and Rick for all this. But for now I had to make things up to Glen. I left my room and went to find his, which was the opposite end of the corridor. I knocked on the door and he opened it, not looking pleased to see me.

"What do you want?" Glen said.

I leaned forward and kissed him. He drew back in surprise but then kissed me back, running his fingers through my hair. He smiled and I pushed him in to the room, closing the door behind us.

"Glen im sorry I was a bitch. I just find it hard to be friendly now days," I explained.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have got mad at you anyway."

I kissed him again and backed him up against the wall. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, our tongues coming in to contact both of us tasting the red wine we had drank. I reached down and grabbed him through his jeans. I needed this. I needed someone to make me feel human again. Glen moaned softly and began to kiss my neck. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, letting pleasure course through my veins. I removed Glen's shirt and threw it to the floor. He seemed a bit hesitant, making it clear that he was a virgin. For once though he wasn't wearing his cap. I smiled and removed my shirt for him. He looked down and then quickly brought his eyes back up to mine, looking a little embarrassed. I giggled. He was cute like this. Our lips connected again. Images of Kyle being dragged through the window began to flash through my mind. I stopped kissing Glen and grabbed my shirt. I couldn't do this. It was wrong. I wasn't doing this out of love. Yes I felt something for Glen but it wasn't love. I was doing this to make me feel better about myself and to try and forget the pain of watching as Kyle was being torn apart by walkers. Glen looked at me confused as I put my shirt on. I felt tears in my eyes and quickly ran out of the room.

"Roxy!" Glen called, running after me.

I ran down the corridor and bumped straight in to Daryl Dixon. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He put his arm around me and led me back to my bedroom, closing the door behind us. Glen didn't bother to follow us in. Daryl had given him a look that said piss off. Daryl and I sat on the couch and he handed a half empty bottle of whiskey to me. I took it and smiled weakly, the tears now running down my cheeks. I drank a mouthful and handed it back to him.

"So you wanna tell me what he's done so I can kick his ass?" Daryl asked.

"He didn't do anything?"

"Are you sure? If he made you cry it can't be nothing."

"Honestly he didn't do anything. I was the one who fucked up."

"You wanna talk about it."

"I think im too sober to tell you my life story. Get me more drunk and you've got a pretty good shot."

"Alright you wait here and I'll go get us some more booze."

Daryl left my room and returned a few minutes later with three bottles filled with alcohol. I smiled and he handed me a bottle of whiskey. It wasn't until I had drank half of the bottle that I felt drunk enough to talk. Daryl was also drunk himself so most of the stuff I was going to tell him he would forget.

"So what's with all the crying?" he asked.

"I started thinking about stupid stuff."

"Like what?"

"My boyfriend."

"He dead?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks. How'd it happen?"

"Walkers dragged through a window and ate him."

Daryl put his arm around me and pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I just wish I could forget about him. The memories are too painful," I sobbed.

"Hey. Come on. You shouldn't forget about him even if it hurts to think about it. I think maybe you need time to mourn and once you have you'll feel better. But you shouldn't forget about him. You should hang on to their memories and once you have mourned those memories won't be painful. I mean for all I know Merle could be dead and im the only one that gives a shit. Yeah it hurts to think about him and im going to miss him but im sure anywhere is better than this shit hole that Earth has turned in to."

"When did you become good at giving advice?"

"When you became a friend."

Daryl smiled and I smiled back. It was nice that someone else in this group now considered me as a friend. It made me feel more apart of the family…even if Daryl was an outsider like me.

"I mean yeah you can be a bitch sometimes but you're alright," Daryl said.

"Your not so bad yourself."

We spent another hour talking about Merle and the CDC situation.

I woke up on the couch with a pillow under my head and a sheet over me. I rolled over and saw Daryl sleeping on the floor. My head hurt. Damn hangovers. I slowly climbed off the couch and rubbed my eyes. I suppose I needed some food and water to make me feel a bit better. I heard Daryl grumble. He was awake. He rubbed his own head and made an irritated face.

"Headache?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Breakfast?"

"Not too much. I dunno if I can stomach it…unless there's bacon."

"Bacon does sound good."

I gave Daryl my hand and helped him up. We walked to the canteen together and sat down. Carl and Lori were already eating breakfast. Glen stumbled in, he looked like shit. He really must be hung over. He'd probably never been properly drunk before. He walked over to me and cleared his throat.

"Can we talk please?" He asked.

"Sure."

I followed him over to the corner of the room. I suppose I owed him an apology.

"Im sorry about last night Glen. I shouldn't have thrown myself at you like that and give you all these feelings-" I began.

"But maybe I want those feelings."

"What?"

"Roxy I care about you more than anybody else in this group. You mean so much to me and I don't wanna loose you."

"Glen we hardly know each other and im not ready for a relationship."

"Why not?"

"I have me reasons Glen and those reasons I do not wish to share with you."

"You'd rather talk to someone like Daryl than me?"

"Don't bring Daryl in to this. He's just a friend."

"Whatever. Is it something wrong with me?"

"No its not you Glen. It's me and my past. Im sorry. Maybe some time in the future we could be together."

I walked away and joined the others back at the table and Lori pushed a plate of bacon towards me. I nodded my thanks and tucked in. Another thing I couldn't live without. Bacon. Bacon was the food of the gods. Dale and Andrea joined us. T-Dog began cooking up some eggs, splitting them all between us. I smiled and shoved a forkful in my mouth. Edwin came in and made himself a coffee.

"Doctor I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing in the morning"_ Dale began.

"But you will anyway," Edwin replied.

"We didn't come here for the eggs," Andrea said firmly.

Edwin then led us all in to the big room that was filled with computers. he typed something in and took a sip of coffee.

"Playback of TS19," He announced.

The giant screen came on, loading up a video. The video was of an x ray of the human brain. It zoomed in on all these web looking things that had lots of blue lights. Maybe I should have paid more attention in science. Edwin began to explain what the blue lights were saying that all the things in there is what makes us, us. He then explained that this was the brain of a test subject who was bitten by a walker and let the doctors recorded the process of them turning. It zoomed out a little showing us the entire brain. It still had blue lights but also some of the webs inside were black…they looked like a cancer. After a while the black spread until it completely covered the brain. It the scanned forward to the second event. Inside the black were suddenly these tiny red lights. That must be the start of turning. Then there was a flash of light and the brain turned white. He shot his own patient in the head.

"Doctor I don't mean to ask another question but that clock what happens when it reaches zero?" Dale asked, pointed to a giant timer on the wall.

He had a point what did happen when it reaches zero.

"The basement generators run out of fuel," Edwin said.

He was lying and everyone could tell.

"Vi what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked.

"When the power runs out the decontamination process with occur," The computer said.

Edwin was alone here but I suppose a talking computer was better than nothing. T-Dog, Rick, Shane and Glen went down to the basement to check on the generators. Daryl and I went back to the kitchens and shared another bottle of whiskey before returning to the main computer room. The guys came back a few minutes later and told us there was only one barrel of fuel left. Suddenly the lights dimmed. Ok so there was very little power left but what the hell did Vi mean by decontamination. Everyone began asking Edwin questions. He was the doctor he knew what was going and there was something he wasn't telling us. He began to explain that the CDC was going to run out of power in half an hour.

"Everyone get your things we're getting out of here now!" Rick ordered.

Everyone headed to the doors but glass shutters came down, trapping us. This place wasn't salvation at all. It was a death trap.

"Edwin let us out!" I demanded,

He ignored me and sat at his computer. I growled and ran over to attack him. Shane and T-Dog pulled me away. I didn't want to stay in here like some kind of prisoner.

"What happens when the time runs out?" Rick asked again.

"You know what happens. It's better this way. There are things in this facility that could wipe out half the county. Stuff you don't want getting out ever. In the event of a catastrophic power failure and a terrorist attack for example H.I.T's are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out," Edwin explained.

"H.I.T's?"

"Vi define H.I.T's."

"H.I.T's. high impulse thermo parent fuel explosives consist of a two stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power than any other known explosive except nuclear," the computer explained.

Panic stabbed at my heart. He was gonna blow us up!? What the fuck! No. I still wanted to live. I grabbed an axe and ran to the glass door. I had to get us all out of here. Andrea was the only one who seemed who wanted to stay. The females started crying and holding their children. Shane and Daryl joined me in trying to break the door down.

"That door can withstand a rocket launcher," Edwin called.

Daryl ran at him with his axe, "yeah well your head aint!"

Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Dale grabbed him and took the axe from him. I suppose threatening to kill Edwin wasn't exactly the best thing to do when he wanted to die anyway. Daryl took the axe and started on the door again. Rick and Lori began to reason with him and after a while Edwin opened the door. I grabbed my bag and ran to the door. Fuck everyone else. I had to get out of here. I didn't look back until I reached the main reception. The doors wouldn't open. Shit. Shane and Daryl began trying to break the glass windows with their axes but it was no use. We really were trapped. T-Dog then attempted to bash down the glass with a chair. Good luck with that. Shane grabbed his shotgun and shot at the glass but that still didn't do anything. Jesus christ. We really were going to die. Carol pulled something round out her bag and handed it to Rick. A grenade. Where the hell did she get that?! For now it didn't matter. Rick pulled the pin and placed it by the window, running back to us. It exploded and smashed the glass. Yes! We grabbed our bags and climbed out. There were a few walkers outside but we could handle those. We reached our vehicles and piled in to the car and R.V. Rick went to start the R.V until he saw Dale and Andrea making their way outside.

"Everyone get down!"

Daryl pushed me down and shielded my body with his. I could hear the explosion. Thank god I couldn't see it. I covered my ears and buried my head in the floor of the R.V. It was a good three minutes before the building stopped exploding and all that was left was smoke, fire, ash and rubble. Time to get out here. But where the hell were we going to go now?


End file.
